


Special Duties

by ninaahachikuji



Series: A Loving Bond [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pseudo-Incest, Silver is literally a child and Lilia is having sex with him (I am NOT implying it this time), Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, brief mention of being eaten, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: “He wasn’t hurting me; I was doing one of myspecial duties.”“S-special?”“Mhm! What you saw merely is just another part of my job as his caretaker. Do you understand?”---Lilia teaching Silver how to do something more than wield a sword.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Series: A Loving Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Special Duties

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you in the tags, and I'm warning you now again: don't read this if you don't like this content. Feel free to treat this as a prequel to 'A Little Spoiled'. However, it is not needed for this and can be enjoyed on it's own  
> Anyways on with the show.

Being a knight was the goal of his life and being raised with such a figure to look up to made him push himself to that goal. Everything that he knew about it was told to him by Lilia first, hearing his story of valor and then his eventual raise in ranks to being considered trustworthy enough for the Queen herself to have him in her presence.

Though he was still young, his mind was filled with the dream that one day he would be able to stand beside him in equal manners of strength and skill. The days in the castle were simple, everything on a set schedule—one of those events was Silver’s bedtime. It was easier to get Silver to fall asleep, he did so often during the day if left in one spot on his own time. Since Lilia slept during the day it wasn’t too hard to call out for him in the midnight hours, quick to respond to any and all needs.

Silver woke up with his mouth feeling dry and thought to call Lilia, but knights were self-sustaining, and ventured out. The gentle night air hit his cheeks, not too chilly but he quickly moved his little feet against the stone floor. The little one taking shortcuts to get the kitchen, most of the doors are closed with the warning of not opening them. If the door is unlocked that didn’t change at night and surely breaking rules anytime was meet with punishment.

“I hope you can accept my apology, Malleus. I have no excuse for ignoring you like I have today.” Lilia’s voice rang out dignified with a remorseful tone from the cracked door of his room and Silver sneaked toward it. The bed was in the direction of the center against the wall but far away enough that best view he could get was at the foot of the bed. He could see Lilia at least and part of Malleus’s tall figure.

“Children do need more attention perhaps coming to you in anger was not the best action?”

“Such matters of child rearing do require time but do not make excuses for me. I should be able to also see you in that time as well. So much time it was just to the two of us, however, maybe the adjustment is the issue at hand?”

“Are you suggesting I’m jealous of a child?” the prince could be seen leaning into the other’s space their size difference becoming more apparent. Silver felt scared for him, he was going to hurt him, and it would be his fault! The guilt froze him solid and his feet seemed to turn to lead unable to move.

“No, my dear. I do not wish to offend you in that way.”

The little boy watched Lilia hang his head mournfully and reaching out to give a soft squeeze to his arm, “Once again, I offer my deepest and most sincere apology for my actions and careless words. Please forgive me.” his face difficult to see from far away but his words reached him easily.

“You’re forgiven, all I have to ask of you to give me your attention tonight.” Malleus spoke as if he should be the one apologizing instead.

“Don’t be afraid to demand it…”

Silver became baffled by Lilia’s following actions of stripping bare and laying on his back with the prince’s hands all over him. It didn’t sound like crying to him but that made him even more confused—that the long drawn out sound leaving one was understood between the two of them entangled. Disheveled hair blocks the view of his face even more but still able to see glimpses of his nude form grasping at the sheets doing that strange thing with his voice. “A-Ah, mgh! D-Do whatever you please with me!” he huffed between the sudden movements that made his words slur, “This is my punishme—a-ah!” the wet sounds that ensued would’ve had Silver gone pale if it weren’t for the fact his face was burning red at the sight. He knew not to say anything, he would get in trouble too if Lilia were taking penalty in Silver’s place only to make it worse by interrupting.

Silver ran away back to his room silently crying to himself fearful of what tomorrow may bring.

\---

The next day he kept to himself and the events that night never left his mind but also avoiding Lilia as well. Silver barely touched his meals, his appetite gone in such totality that even if it was replaced by a less intimidating dinner his stomach would stay silent. Once he teared up even trying to ask Lilia about a type of sword and their conversation was cut short by him saying that he was going to go train alone anyway, so it did not matter.

Lilia never cornered him about it too, actively allowing him to run off with a barely believable excuse.

That night Silver was in his room clinging to him, so upset he didn’t knock like he’s been taught to do so running in instead.

“I’m sorry!” he cried, streaks of tears running down his face and hands balled into fists gripping Lilia’s shirt, it seemed to catch his caretaker off guard before embracing him.

“Silver, please calm yourself. If I were mad at you, I would’ve said so.”

The child looked up to meet the gaze and the ever warm but attentive silence at his loud sobbing made him begin to quiet down. Silver still shaky tried to take a deep breath and not overthinking things like he had been taught too.

“I’m afraid I cannot understand you when cry like at that, so please tell me what has gotten you so worked up?” He ruffles the top of his head. Silver does not let up on the grip but shifts his sitting position on his lap.

“I got you in trouble,” he murmured, “I…I was getting something to drink because I was thirsty and I heard you talk to Malleus and…you said that you were sorry for ignoring him because you were taking care of me.” the child wipes away tears but his eyes are very much still misty and red from bawling.

“And he was punishing you!”

As strange as it was for Silver, Lilia became more engrossed by his observations and the way his gaze altered upon hearing his reasoning, “Silver, can you keep a secret for me?”

He shook his head up and down.

“He wasn’t hurting me; I was doing one of my _special duties_.”

“S-special?”

“Mhm! What you saw merely is just another part of my job as his caretaker. Do you understand?”

It made sense after he started to think about it, the concept still strange to him as no punishment he knew of was like that. Sure, he had been on time outs and stern talking to’s but none of that sort. But his mind got hung up the ‘special duty’ maybe it was something that knights did but Lilia had yet to teach him about? Surely then he must know about it now! Maybe then by the time he had grown up he would have it mastered by then.

“Teach it to me!” the eagerness in his voice brought Lilia to pinch his cheeks with a wide grin and a small chuckle.

“It’s something for _special Knights,_ Silver and grown up knights at that. Perhaps when you’re older—” but his charge's enthusiasm would not be held back and interrupted him.

“But if you teach it to me now, I can practice it! I want to do everything you can do!”

Lilia pet him on the head, “You really look up to me that much? Ah, I will teach you this but do not expect to be called upon to do such a thing. At least till you’re older.”

It was like his eyes had stars in them and he smiled for the first time since he saw him talk to the prince the night before.

“First, we’ll kiss.”

“Like bedtime kisses?” Silver asked, moving on his lap looking at the other’s lips still curved in a cryptic grin.

“Almost, my dear, but kissing is very important. Along with your hands and mouth every part of your body needs to be trained for any possibility.”

He nodded diligently letting Lilia tilt his head and their lips connected, he tried to think back to last night and closed his eyes. He breathed through his nose, focused in the moment trying to remember everything but his focus stopped when he felt the wetness of a tongue push past his lips. He let out muffled moan, almost fighting it instinctively then forcing himself to power through it.

Once again, his mind flashing to that night and repeated the action—breathing in and out.

When the kiss ended, he finally caught his breath “My face feels really hot…everything is really hot now?…And down there too?”

“Where?”

He motioned to the small tent in his pants, he had dealt with these before and just rubbed it till it went down. Silver always thought he just had to pee back then, but he never talked to anyone about it…

“That’s supposed to happen.” Lilia’s hand gropes him and Silver lets out a surprised squeak that made him snicker “So is that too. It feels good doesn’t it?”

Silver thought it felt _really good_ , like better than anything else _good_ when his caretaker’s hand slipped under his sleepwear for direct contact. His little hips bucked into his hand, a warm sensation pooled in the pit of his stomach—“I’m gonna pee!”

His mind goes blank, but he holds on close to the older man letting out sputtered gasps, before slumping a little and loosening the grip. A fatigue almost overcomes him, but he is roused by being put on the bed—head resting on the covers while he is undressed carefully. Touches soft and filled with the same love he had come to know since Lilia held him the first time.

“We’re not done yet; I’ll have to prepare you for the next part…”

“Prepare me?”

“Yes, this isn’t something you rush into. Your first time is special to me and I do not wish to harm you.”

Silver could sense something wet and solid push into him while Lilia leaned over him while pushing his small legs apart. Silver’s first urge was to complain about the discomfort until what he could now tell was a finger curved and pressed in a spot he didn’t know about but wanted Lilia to do it again. He clenched up which garnered a soft laugh from his mentor who continued with this for some time, he saw him reach for a small bottle to coat his fingers and insert a second.

“Does it always feel like this?”

“It’ll feel much better soon, I promise.” And leaned down to kiss him passionately which he still fumbled on how to react to it. Since everything was so new his default fell to leave it to Lilia because this was just a part of his training, he had no right to stop this after begging him to teach him.

His lips parted to make a sound still unknown to him—Lilia’s fingers brushed something inside of him repeatedly, eyes closed halfway overwhelmed by whatever it is his caretaker had done.

Silver made that same noise when the fingers were removed, the empty feeling and lack of attention towards his lower half made him wiggle his hips.

Lining his cock up to Silver’s hole, he slid in with a deep groan and careful to not let him take in too much at one time. Size started to pose for an issue when he had a little less of half in length to enter and the boy was holding back from crying out in pain. Silver was still kind of hard so he touched him there to offer a distraction and praised him for doing such a good job.

Settled all the way in—Silver’s stomach protruded modestly, and Lilia could not stop himself from tracing a finger over it. “Tell me when you want me to move.” he bent down to kiss him some more on his neck. A raw excitement was quietly bubbling within Lilia; purely feral and blood thirsty even with the knowledge of this being someone he's been raising since he was a baby.

Part of him refused to care.

But he could still tell himself this was a child and he had to remember that even if he was balls deep in him. The older man busied himself with teasing Silver’s nipples and everything in between a step above ramming into him like a common animal. Malleus was not like this as a child and needed more coaxing but Silver was so easy to get into his bed! Naivety was and is the commonality between children no matter what the species but Silver looking up to Lilia made it so much easier

“M-Move…” he moved his hips again searching for the feeling like before when it was Lilia’s fingers, “Please…”

He pulled out some before sliding back in, taking in the sight of the little’s one mouth agape and drool pooling on the sheets. Lilia thought his charge looked so very beautiful with his bright hair and cloudy eyes in the candlelight. Finding it charming the way he moved his legs or hands gripped at him or the covers for stability.

“Can I move faster, my love?” he asked nicely, however, was kind of already picking up his speed but wanted permission to fuck him harder.

“Y-Yes!”

Once Lilia got the confirmation, he slammed into the little body below him.

“Hehe! Don’t worry! Be as loud as you want!” He put the other’s legs over his shoulders and gripped his waist to limit his movements. “No one can hear you but me…!” the last word was punctuated by a harsh slapping of sweaty skin against skin.

The older man wanted to do so much more than this, licking his lips he had fleeting thoughts about how _delicious_ Silver looked under him. No matter what would happen he had laid claim to Silver because _he was his and all that belonged to his person belonged to Lilia_. No one else deserved this privilege! Silver’s body was his absolute territory, even the very blood in his veins and the flesh on his bones was his to eat if he wanted to feast upon it.

“I-It’s…I’m..!!” despite the euphoric look on his charge’s face the distress of unfamiliarity with orgasms made him almost try to pull away but the human wasn’t getting out of his grip.

“M-mmhm, that’s right! Just like this! You’re so beautiful like this, utterly breathtaking…” words of encouragement were meet with a high-pitched gasping scream; Silver’s eyes shut tight while he was fucked through it. Lilia finished deep inside, holding him still while kissing his damp face avoiding his mouth just to hear him babble away.

Pulling out was harder because Lilia wanted to keep going for another round, but limitations were to be expected since this was his first time. Lilia took his time to clean him up while watching him twitch in his sleep. Since he didn’t want to awaken Silver he tucked him in his bed instead bringing him back to rest his in own. He took his chance to get one last treat in for the night when he opened his mouth and sharp teeth broke skin on his neck.

\---

A familiar smell flowed through the castle and the kitchen was occupied with Lilia humming a tune while chopping up an assortment of vegetables, fruits and even preparing fish. A medium sized pot boiled away while he stirred, and he stopped to think if he was lacking iron in the meal. This was made to help him recover from last night while rest was good he had not eaten much lately and that certainly would not help him.

Malleus walked in partly because of the smell and hearing the commotion, however Silver not being up and training did make him go looking for the boy.

“...Lilia?”

“Yes?”

“Why is Silver in your bed?”

Lilia started to chop another potato and sliding the slices in there with everything else, it started to take on a greyish purple.

“Hm. Are you making this for him?” he asked, the smell of the meal brought back memories but difficult to place at first. But Lilia holding the spoon by his mouth having an expectant stare with a wide smile gave him the hint. Taking a small sip, he was overcome with the texture of the soup and then the aftertaste almost made him cough. It did come back to him now, tangled in the sheets dodging the spoon while Lilia told him he needed to build his strength back up.

“I wanted to talk to you later about it but I didn’t do anything to him that I wouldn’t have to you.” He turned back to soup stirring and throwing in a spice that gave it a greenish hue this time.

“I didn’t even notice he was there.” Malleus stated with guilt in his voice and wondering about how Silver could have been puzzled over what he saw.

“You were in the moment, so I am the one at fault.” Of course, Lilia refused to let him assume the blame. He even played it up for Malleus—saying the things that would make him be as rough as he could be. He knew Silver would come to him about it before the end of yesterday, confident enough in his assumption to wait for the child to seek him out over it. Fully prepared to take his innocence at some point, he considered it long overdue in Silver's case, however, it should not be a rushed process. Lilia’s love came in many forms, so he had to start early for their sake to understand because he knows he cannot hold himself back for too long.

Malleus continued to watch Lilia who put the top back on and prepare a serving tray that he could go back upstairs with after the soup was done cooking. “I hope he isn’t scared of me.” he finally expressed the real fear he had all along.

To that Lilia reached up and patted the top of his head reassuringly, then started to fill the bowl, chunks plopping audibly into it and the prince was unsure if those were the potatoes or fish chunks floating on the surface “No, no, don’t ever think that. If it would make you feel better, you can help me feed him?”

“I would like that.” He smiled softly and all the anxiety seemed to leave his body.

The breakfast tray set up was the same way he had done for Malleus and he could not help but feel sentimental about it. Walking side by side up to the room, he thought about how Silver will grow up under his guidance and what a fine man he’ll become.


End file.
